Cheater
by MichelleRae
Summary: ONE SHOT- Based on the song "Before He Cheats" Love it hate I don't care, I was just having some fun...


**Disclaimer: I own nada**

**This is just a one shot. I was having some fun while listening to Carrie Underwoods "Before He Cheats" I don't care if you hate on it or not it was just me having fun and I thought I'd share. And yes it's James/Bella, for some reason that's a guilty pleasure of mine at the moment. Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky**_

I stood there and watched him. He didn't know I was here. Edward, my _fiancé._ We've been together for 6 years. We're supposed to be getting married next month. I've had a suspicion that he's been cheating on me but I never thought he'd stoop so low as to do it with Lauren Mallory. The way they were dancing you'd think they were about to get it on in front of everyone. Lauren was wearing a dress that looked like it was painted on, and with the way her leg was hiked up over his hip, well it didn't leave much to the imagination.

The song ended and they made their way to the bar.

_**Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**_

From where I was I could see that he tried to get her to do a shot and she spit it everywhere, ending up with him buying her what looked like a sex on the beach. I laughed to myself. He would go to a girl that can't hold her liquor.

_**Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo**_

Now I had to laugh. He was going to show her how to play pool. I just knew he was going to get a pool stick to the crotch. The girl is as airheaded as a baboon.

I decided it was time to start my task. I went outside and walked to my car. I got everything I needed out of my trunk and walked to his truck. I always hated this truck. Yeah, it was souped up and beautiful, but he also treated it better than he did me at times.

_**I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**_

I took my key and unlocked it and proceeded to write my name in his nice leather seats. He'll really hate that. Once I was done with that I closed the door and continued to just act like I was looking at the truck when really I had the key digging in the paint as I walked. When I was satisfied I took out my pocket knife and proceeded to slash every single tire. Finally, I got my slugger and busted his head lights and his tail lights.

When I was satisfied with my work I put everything in my trunk. I heard someone clapping. I turned around and seen James Wyatt.

I smiled and leaned on my car. "James Wyatt. How the hell are you?"

"Obviously better than you if you're doing that." He said pointing to Edwards truck.

"Nope, I'm fantastic, just proving a point. You're welcome to see the outcome."

He smiled and just shook his head while walking toward me. He took me in his arms and gave me a huge hug.

"It's good to see you Hells Bells." He said using my nickname from high school.

"It's good to see you too." And it really was. James and I were best friends in high school and then I had to get together with Edward and I pretty much swore off anyone who didn't like Edward. That included James. We've known each other since we were kids. I missed my best friend.

"So what's got you messing up a nice truck?" He asked.

"Edward. We're supposed to be getting married next month. He's cheating on me with that skank Lauren Mallory. I've had my suspicions. So I followed him tonight, he said he was going to hang with friends from work. He's in there with her." I said motioning my head toward the bar. "I've been watching them all night. I want to see his reaction to my work." I finished.

He laughed out loud. "Well this I gotta see. Please tell me you're still not marrying the jerk."

I shook my head no. "Nope, not just because of this though but because he's too controlling as well. Come on, it's almost closing time."

We walked back in the bar and noticed it was karaoke time.

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky**_

Lauren was singing. James and I looked at each other and laughed. I looked at Edward and he looked like he knew what was going to happen when they left. Good thing I won't be in that bed tonight. He all of a sudden started toward the bathroom I just knew he was going to use that stupid pocket cologne he carries.

People were finally starting to leave so I led James out to my car. It was in a spot where we can see Edwards truck but he couldn't see us.

He walked out and at first he didn't notice it. Lauren pointed to the lights.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled.

James and I were laughing our asses off.

He obviously noticed my name in the seats because he got out his phone and my cell rang.

"Hello Edward." I answered.

"Why did you do that to my truck?"

"Really Edward? I catch you with Lauren freakin Mallory and you ask me why I did that to your truck?"

I hung up and got out the car. James followed closely behind. Edward seen who was with me and narrowed his eyes.

"What's he doing here?" He growled.

"He just happened to be in town tonight and seen me do this." I answered. I took my engagement ring off and flung it at him. "You can have that back."

I looked at Lauren. "Hope you're happy Lauren, you finally got Edward Cullen. I wouldn't hold my breath on him being faithful though. Once a cheater, always a cheater." I told her, adding "How long as this been going on?"

"2 years" Edward answered.

I was pissed. "2 years Edward! What the fuck! If you were getting it elsewhere why the hell did you drag me along?" I went to hit him but James stopped me.

"Don't Bella. He's not worth it." He told me.

I shrugged out his arms. I walked up to Edward and slapped him and then done the same to Lauren. "Bitch, you always hated me and I never knew why, well that's another reason for you to." Then I stalked toward my car with James not far behind.

I got in and looked in the rearview mirror seeing Lauren yelling at Edward. She slapped him and walked off.

_**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me**_

I was smiling when James got in and he asked why.

"Lauren just slapped him and walked off." I told him.

I drove off and we decided to go to a diner and get something to eat. We sat there for hours talking and getting to know each other again. I apologized for turning my back on him back in high school and ignoring him when Edward and I started dating.

**3 Years Later**

Thanks to Edwards unfaithfulness, I am now marrying the man that makes me the happiest I've ever been. After that night in the diner, James and I began to hang out and that friendship slowly grew into something more. Then a year later, he asked me to marry him. I of course said yes.

So here I am about to walk down the aisle to the love of my life. My father couldn't be happier. As he walked me down the aisle I didn't see anyone but James. My brown eyes were locked on to his crystal blue ones. His smile was blinding and probably matching my own. He had his brother Jasper standing next to him and my twin sister Nessie was standing for me.

The ceremony flew by and we were now at the reception. We were having our first dance when James mentioned Edward.

"You know, we should have invited him so I could say thanks." He said.

I laughed. "Why?"

"Because I got you." He said. "I love you Mrs. Wyatt."

I smiled widely. "And I love you Mr. Wyatt." I replied standing on my toes and meeting him for a kiss.

_**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats….**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reviews are lovely even if you hated it!**_**  
**_


End file.
